


我想把你日的喵喵叫（16）

by YetiLiYe



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: 逗比车对不起我写的实在是太烂了我努力了





	我想把你日的喵喵叫（16）

他扶着沙发站起来，对自己的刚才的所说的矢口否认，装傻道：“啊？我什么也没说啊，你听错了吧，我……唔……”

 

张九龄辩解的话还没说完，就直接被大步迈过来的王九龙一把搂进怀里，吻了上去。

 

王九龙的大手托着张九龄被迫仰起来的头，另一只手揽住他的腰，让两个人的胸膛林林贴在一起，两颗心脏隔着胸腔“砰砰砰”跳成一样的频率。

 

他修长的手指纠缠着张九龄脑后柔顺的黑发，轻轻含住了他的嘴唇，又用舌尖去描绘他的唇形，待他微厚的嘴唇被全部舔湿到微微张开，王九龙才去试探那半开半阖的牙关。他他用舌头灵活地探入张九龄的口中，舔他不齐的列齿和上颚。直到感受到他的舌头与自己的交缠挑逗到一块儿，他才深情地去吮吸他的唇和舌，直到它们充血变红。

 

张九龄的鼻间全是属于另一个人温热的气味，他下意识地闭上了双眼，让自己的舌头代替大脑去思考，被诱惑着进入王九龙的口腔，再被捉住吮吸。他的身体逐渐融化在这个吻当中，整个人连带骨头都软了下来。他的舌头被吻到发酸，胸腔里的空气也快要用完，奇怪的酥麻感袭遍全身，双手也不自觉地攥紧了王九龙的衣摆。

 

王九龙吻的太认真了，虔诚地如同在对待什么珍宝。而张九龄的确是他的珍宝，因为即使在他放开张九龄的时候，他还依然保持着闭上双眼嘴唇微启的模样大口呼吸着，是有多可爱。

 

张九龄承认，自己被亲傻了，否则他怎么可能连，自己是如何被压在床上扒下衣服的都不知道？他头昏脑胀地躺在自己的床上，睡衣扣子已经被全部解开，睁开眼就看见正在脱裤子的王九龙。

 

“你……你想干嘛……”张九龄当然知道王九龙接下来要干嘛，但他此时说出来的话已经不经过大脑了。其实他并不害怕，反而有点期待，虽然现在的状况和他预期的不太一样，但他也不能说这样不对，总之……就是一种很诡异的感受。他一面欣赏王九龙的身材，一边努力调整呼吸，疯狂吞下分泌过多的口水。

 

直到王九龙把自己扒光。

 

张九龄黑溜溜的大眼睛从上到下仔仔细细打量。靠，这人是真的白啊，身上也白的刺眼。为什么晨跑的人会有腹肌，自己的小肚子什么时候能减下去？他的腰怎么会这么细？还有那儿……没人告诉他，王九龙这这这和身高呈正比啊。

 

张九龄疯狂眨了眨眼睛，他现在开始有点怕了。王九龙双腿间的勃起如同一件凶器，高傲地昂着头，看的张九龄忍不住地往后退，直到后背抵上了床头，他才明白自己今天可能小命难保了。

 

“我不干嘛呀？”赤身裸体的王九龙竟然还能保持着一脸天真单纯，他笑着爬上床来凑近张九龄，附在他耳边道，“你不是让我干点儿正事儿吗？我的正事儿就是你。我要干你呀，老——大——”还特地拉长了最后两个字的尾音。

 

张九龄大脑中的火山“膨”地一声全面爆发，教他的浑身都烧的滚烫，尤其是自己的那个地方，也硬的生疼。他一开口说话，声音都是被情欲烧的沙哑：“九龙……那……你能不能轻点？我还没……我还是个……”处。对。

 

只可惜小张老师没来得及教张九龄“在床上不能说的话一百句”这节课。不然他一定会告诉张九龄第一章的教学内容一定是，不要在床上告诉你的伴侣，你还是第一次，或者你还是个处。因为如果你真的是第一次怕疼还想被温柔对待，那么这句话一定只会适得其反。

 

看看吧，张九龄就是个活生生的例子啊朋友们。因为在他说完这句话以后，原本还很淡定的王九龙瞬间被烧红了眼睛，像一头发狂的野兽，暴躁地低下头去对张九龄身上的肉又啃又吸。

 

这一度让张九龄产生了一种“难道我很好吃吗”的疑问。然而在王九龙吮吸他的乳头是还是没忍住，丢人地大叫出了声。

 

“啊……嘶……别舔，我这儿好敏感的！”然后他就犯了又一个大忌，因为这句话换来的，是王九龙更加用力的啃要和吮吸。

 

王九龙原先怎么没发现，他家老大在床上这么骚？毫不压抑自己的声音也就罢了还喜欢扭来扭去的，跟他头顶戴的黑色猫耳朵正合适。是的，王九龙早就把自己头像的发箍摘下来给张九龄戴上了，毕竟这本来就是给他买的，搭配他的肤色嘛。

 

当王九龙舔到张九龄的小腹处时，换来的是身下人更剧烈的扭动和哼唧。因为张九龄腰上最怕痒，这真不是他自己就能控制的住的。尤其是当王九龙用粗糙的舌苔去舔他敏感的侧腰时，简直快要把他逼疯了，他就只能紧紧薅住王九龙头顶的头发，也不怕把他揪秃了。

 

王九龙觉得张九龄是想要把他逼到发狂，他本来下身就要硬到爆炸了，再看见张九龄眼角含春，嘴里头猫儿似的“哼……嗯……”着，他弯下腰去捡了地上的裤子，喘着粗气从兜里掏出来刚刚出门买的套套和润滑剂。

 

王九龙咬着牙说道：“老大，咱们来玩儿一个游戏吧。鉴于咱俩都是第一次没经验，如果我弄疼你了，你就喵一声，好不好？”

 

“我凭什么要喵！应该喵的不是你吗……？我日……！”张九龄正想大声抗议，就被突然探进体内的一根手指给扰乱了思绪，让他从炸毛猫一秒钟变回的乖顺的小猫咪。

 

张九龄无力地瘫在床上，任由身上的人肆意地开拓他的后穴，这种感觉太奇怪了，薄荷味的润滑剂透着丝丝冰凉，王九龙的手指又很长，三四根探进去以后，他的腰就全部软下来了。感受着体内入侵的手指扣弄着肠道，时不时还触碰到某一点，他只觉得麻麻痒痒的，竟凭空生出一种空虚感。他下意识地塌下腰，撅起屁股，无言地迎接更能填满他的东西。

 

他家老大到底是个什么样的性感小野猫啊？王九龙不禁在心底感叹。他猛地把手指抽出来，迫不及待地撕开一个保险套先给自己等候多时的小兄弟套上，就看见张九龄湿乎乎的眼睛正盯着他的勃起咬着嘴唇吞口水，他一个没忍住，伸出大手就往张九龄的翘屁上拍了一巴掌，一声响亮的“啪”和柔情万种的“啊……”同时响起。

 

张九龄没想到自己能叫出这种声音，他羞愧地恨不得把自己闷死在枕头里，然而身体明显的反应告诉他，他里面很空虚，他想要被填满，被进入，于是他说：“王九龙你还进不进来了？”

 

下一秒他就感觉到自己收缩的后穴被一个庞然大物抵上了。王九龙亲了亲他的嘴唇和耳朵，嘻嘻笑着低声说：“这就来。”

 

粗大的头部刚埋进穴口的时候，张九龄就后悔了，妈的，他怎么这么大啊真的进的来吗疼死老子了……疼疼疼疼……

 

哭腔伴着气声，张九龄乏力地反抗道：“你别进来了……出去吧……疼……”

 

王九龙充耳不闻，咬着牙更努力的往里探。他明明扩张的很充分了，怎么还是这么紧呢？他疼，自己也不好受啊。

 

他拍了拍张九龄的黑屁股，掰着他的两条腿往自己腰上缠压低了身子，一边亲他皱着眉头一边继续往里送。他知道张九龄会疼毕竟是第一次，但是只有完成这第一次才会有第二次第三次，所以王九龙只是一鼓作气撸起袖子加油干。

 

张九龄心里头咒骂着直男就是不知道疼人，只顾着自己爽也不知道心疼自己，他是个写小说的又不是体操运动员，人都快被叠起来了腰受不了啊。感受着身体一点点被撑开填满，张九龄身上就算长了再多的傲骨也没用了，他真的疼啊。

 

对了，刚才王九龙说啥来着？

 

“喵……”张九龄男子汉宁弯不折，该学猫时就学猫，你能把我怎么着？

 

王九龙以为自己幻听了，可是身下的张九龄还在眨巴着他的卡姿兰大眼睛喵喵喵叫个不停。

 

他突然脑子一热，啥事儿也顾不上思考了。什么技巧什么姿势什么甜言蜜语，全都关闭进程，只顾着埋头苦干，压着张九龄就是一顿猛攻。

 

粗大的性器在褶皱都被撑平的小穴中猛烈操进，出来时还带着些粉红的嫩肉和润滑剂肠液混合的液体，使得交合处泥泞不堪。肠道里的凸起被胡乱地刺戳，阴茎每次都顶到最深处，张九龄被撞地快要神志不清，半眯着眼睛仰着头，嗓子都喊哑了。

 

最初的疼痛早就转化成了要命的快感，他一边啊啊啊地喊着一边叫王九龙的名字，爪子在他的背上抓出了好些道子，两条腿也紧紧地盘在他腰上，整个人从头发丝儿爽到了脚趾，脸上的泪水横流。

 

他感觉他完全被王九龙操开了，浑身上下的神经都跳跃着舒爽的音符。他早就射了一回，还被王九龙坏心眼儿地给抹开了，但是他没力气再骂人了，他真奇怪为什么从来没人说过，这事儿有这么累人啊。被操也这么累吗？

 

而且他也不敢再喵喵叫了，他真的怕被操死。王九龙究竟是个什么呀？怪物吗，长得那么大也就算了，为什么还能那么久啊？而且自己不管是叫还是说话还是求饶还是瞪他，最终都会换来被操的更狠的下场，到底要他怎么样嘛？

 

等到两个人好不容易都射了也累了，张九龄身上基本上也散架了。他虽然爽的头皮发麻但是他可不好意思承认，他他妈被操完了以后才摸到自己头上戴着一对儿羞耻的猫耳朵啊。再回想起他刚才“喵喵”叫唤的时候……

 

张九龄羞耻到想去死。

 

偏偏这时候王九龙扒着他的肩膀，色咪咪地趴在他耳边说：“黑儿子，这回是谁把谁日的喵喵叫啊？”还用手摸了摸他的耳朵，“我黑儿子怎么这么可爱啊真想把你日死在床上。”

 

“你丫心眼可真小，我不就开个玩笑吗。老子腰都快被你玩儿断了，真是一点也不知道心疼父亲。”张九龄的腰很疼，但是除此之外还都是很好的，他往王九龙的怀里又缩了缩，明明刚起床没多久，他又困了。

 

“哎哎哎先别睡，”王九龙扒拉起来刚要闭眼的张九龄，笑的一脸无赖，“我抖x粉丝都问我对象长啥样呢，要不咱俩开个直播吧？”王九龙这么说着，手机镜头可就打开了。

 

“我操你大爷的！老子不要面子的吗，你给我关上！快点！”

 

虽然王九龙以被打了失败告终，但是他还是很开心。

 

tbc


End file.
